Mammot
Mammot was an aged and eminent scholar and historian.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.189 He was referred to as both a High Priest of D'rekGardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.366-367 and D'riss.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.452 He was uncle to Crokus Younghand and a secret member of the T'orrud Cabal.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv His warren was D'riss. Mammot lived in a tenement building in Darujhistan. The building, at the mouth of an alley, had steps leading up to a lit doorway. Entering the building, there was a narrow, poorly lit hallway, with curtained doorways on either side, which was always filled with the noise of children and domestic activity. The warped steps of the stairway at the far end eventually lead to the top floor where the solid oak door to Mammot's abode was a third of the way down the hall. He had a massive desk in his room and opposite the entrance was a shuttered window. Outside his window was a squalid overgrown garden with a lone tree. Mammot had a familiar, a Bhoka'rala called Moby.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.367 The scholar showed a sardonic reserve for the pretence so rife on Majesty Hill, an attitude which had seeped into his nephew over the years.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.234 In Gardens of the Moon On his flight from unknown enemies, Crokus attempted to shake off his pursuers by running through his uncle's home. Mammot was at his desk, busily writing and only glanced up briefly as Crokus passed through. A few days before the Gedderone Fête, the alchemist Baruk asked the priest to find out what he could about the Jaghut Tyrant which was about to be released. Mammot entered a meditative state and managed to spy on the goings-on in the barrow as the Adjunct Lorn and Tool waked the tyrant. During the course of Lady Simtal's soirée for the Gedderone Fête, he was possessed by the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest. In this form, he killed several party-goers before the Tennes witch, Derudan, attempted to stop him. Her efforts were not sufficient, so Quick Ben stepped in, but even his efforts proved insufficient. A cusser-laden quarrel shot by Hedge managed to stop the possessed priest, but only temporarily. Finally, the newly born Azath house managed to ensnare Raest / Mammot with its roots and drag him underground, finishing him off.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 In The Bonehunters Crokus recalled how his uncle had hoped to reform him and turn him into a youth of the noble courts, an inviting figure to the city's young, wealthy, and pampered women.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.86 Later, the Seguleh Second met Cutter in a monastery in Seven Cities. Recognising the thief as a Daru, the Second asked if the Tyrant's children still ruled Darujhistan. When a confused Cutter stated that the city was ruled by a Noble Council, their conversation soon turned to the T'orrud Cabal. The Second described them as undying, secretive, paranoid mages steeling themselves for the Tyrant's inevitable return. He named them as Mammoltenan, Derudanith, Travalegrah, and Barukanal. The Second found it absurd that Cutter believed Mammot was his uncle, and Cutter got the sense that he should return home as soon as possible.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.161 Notes and references de:Mammot Category:Daru Category:D'riss mages Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Priests and acolytes